


Tyler's Choice

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: It's Tyler's turn to pick where he and Shelby go on their date and he thinks she'll love his choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Shelby waited outside of the museum. Every few seconds she took out her cellphone to check the time. She was beginning to get worried when she saw Tyler’s bright red jeep come around the corner. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. He stopped in front of her and reached over to push open the passenger side door.

“Sorry about being late,” Tyler said with a sheepish grin on his face.

“It’s no big deal,” Shelby said a little too quickly. She had been a little worried that there had been an attack or something similar. Of course if there had been an attack she’d hope that one of the others would have contacted her. “So, where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.” Tyler kept his eyes on the road as he pulled away from the museum and started driving.

“Come on, tell me.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Just a hint?” Shelby pleaded.

“Fine, just a hint. It involves something that you really love.”

No matter how much Shelby asked he wouldn’t tell her anything else about what Tyler had planned for the evening. It was frustrating and he wouldn’t even answer yes or no questions for her to attempt to narrow down the possibilities. He drove through town finally parking outside of an old single screen movie theater that was somehow still in business. Shelby looked up at the sign and gasped.

“Jurassic Park movie marathon. Tonight only,” Shelby read out loud. “Tyler, Jurassic Park is my favorite movie. How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Tyler said. “So was this a good choice for movie night?”

“This was an amazing choice for movie night.” Shelby could feel her heart fluttering at what a thoughtful movie choice Tyler had made. Most girls wouldn’t consider Jurassic Park the perfect movie for a date, but then again most girls didn’t love dinosaurs as much as Shelby Watkins.

“Come on, they are supposed to have dinosaur shaped cookies at the concession stand,” Tyler said as he took Shelby by the hand and led her inside the theater.


End file.
